


feline fine

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Linhardt von Hevring, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Sensation Play, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons, Top My Unit | Byleth, Trans Male Character, linhardt: i turned myself into a catboy byleth! im catboy linhardt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Linhardt pioneers a new field of research in transformation magic.He uses this to get pegged.For kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: kinktober 2020





	feline fine

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is shameless catboy porn! linhardt gets his ass fucked and he's a catboy!

“It seems like everything has gone to plan.”

Even if it hadn’t- well, it would have to do.

Linhardt hadn’t, after all, gone into his experiments with a thesis, let alone a goal. He’d focused at first on modifying the physical sensations someone might experience with their already-existing sensory functions, but his research had quickly sidetracked into the potential of summoning other bodily parts from nothing but pure energy after he’d gotten his hands on some research from the Nuvelle Travelling Scientific Institute. Initially, those body parts had been entirely human, and Linhardt had thought of nothing but the potential scientific applications of possessing another independent pair of arms or eyes which were both functional and expendable. When that had proved to be both too easy and too temperamental to make work for any useful purpose, he’d found himself in the throes of flights of fancy, testing whether a human could be given the ears and tail of an animal after observing (potentially fraudulent) texts depicting a beastly humanoid known as a “taguel”. 

It was through those experiments that he had happened upon the spell which fuelled his _expedition_ (for lack of a better word). A spell which could affix features reminiscent of a cats’ ears and tails to an otherwise human body, albeit with none of the functional benefits which he’d expected to gain from such features. Happening upon something which didn’t fit his needs spurred Linhardt into a flurry of research and testing to find what use could be made of it- but his answer had only came when Byleth returned home from a brief expedition to Derdriu, as touch-starved as Linhardt knew he became after more than a few days of being away from his husband. Upon his return, Byleth had ended up grabbing the faux-tail Linhardt had attached to himself in the midst of a hug- 

that, in hindsight, had been that.

Linhardt was sure he could go an entire lifetime without someone pointing to his erection like Byleth had done there. But the inspiration he had gained there- he decided quite quickly that it would be unwise for him to scoff at it. 

Byleth had him pressed between his toned abdominal muscles and the mattress, practically rubbing against where his hips jutted up towards the ceiling. The upwards curve of his spine was almost involuntary- it happened entirely on instinct each time Byleth ran a black-gloved hand down his tailbone and onto his tail. Admittedly, Linhardt found himself rather interested in how his own behaviour was beginning to mimic what he’d observed in real cats- but he had other, much more pressing, matters to attend to. 

Like Byleth. Byleth, who teased mercilessly at his hole with the black glass toy he’d brought back with him from Derdriu, intended as a reward for his patience. As wet with oil as his lover had already made him, Linhardt grimaced at the thought of it entering him nonetheless, in much the same way as he had the first time he’d seen it out of the delicate silk-draped box which Byleth had presented him the first moment they’d been alone together. 

Yet, there was no time like the present. 

“‘m ready.” 

Byleth growled in Linhardt’s ear, somehow more animalistic than even he had made himself. The pointed edge which previously only grazed his slick hole quickly breached the first tight ring of muscle; Linhardt screeched, clawed at the soft blanket underneath and wailed. 

But- he did not refuse. 

Rather, he leant backwards against the sensation, allowing Byleth to begin filling him quite mercilessly. He made his eagerness apparent with his body, rather than with his voice, which seemed to slip out from underneath him each time he attempted to express something coherent; his giving up took the form of simply fucking himself down onto Byleth’s cock, encouraging him when he stilled to catch aroused, ragged breaths. Byleth groaned at the constant, intense tightness- yet like Linhardt, he did not refuse a deepening of his love. 

Rather, he repositioned himself so as to grab Linhardt by the flickering, twitching ears that sprouted from both sides of his head- not aggressively, but determinedly enough to keep himself in place as he fucked Linhardt as roughly as he could manage. A rush of hot pain fluttered through Linhardt’s spine, albeit one complemented with a fierce, fiery pleasure; he did nothing but lean into it, rather than recoil.

Linhardt knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that if his brain were not addled by the magic, he would likely not stand for this sort of treatment. He was not eager when it came to pain during sex; the appeal had always been somewhat lost on him. And yet, something inside of him was suddenly so much more base, imbued with an undeniable hunger to be taken with such roughness- and he had encouraged it in Byleth, who embraced providing whatever his husband needed with open, eager arms. 

Each time Byleth thrusted into him, he wailed, tail standing up straight only to fall loose and soft again on his bare chest. The ridges of his toy jutted into the sides of him; overwhelmed him; left his cock dripping precome down its shaft and onto the sheets below them. Each thrust came closer and closer to his prostate, and he writhed on the edge of it, clawing so deep at the sheets below that he was impressed he had even maintained the self-restraint to not tear them into shreds. 

“D-deeper.” 

Linhardt could hardly express anything that wasn’t a series of incomprehensible growls, sounds building at the pit of his stomach spilling, restraintless, from his mouth. Still, he urged the encouragement from his lungs eagerly- Byleth _had_ to fuck him deeper, lest he become even more overstimulated. His new features were sensitive, _much_ too sensitive, and the way Byleth touched them drove him wild. 

Thankfully, Byleth was nothing but eager to fulfill his husband’s request. Each deep thrust came closer to Linhardt’s prostate, and he felt increasingly lost inside the motions he made, jagged and raw and relentless. Clearly, Byleth was getting something out of it that mirrored Linhardt’s own pleasure, judging at least by the passion with which he moved. 

Linhardt finished with a yowl, breathless and sharp, when Byleth thrusted upwards into his prostate, the breadth of the toy splitting him open. He went slack almost immediately, about to collapse onto the sheets- 

only for Byleth to move a hand away from his ears, and slip an arm beneath his belly, saving him from collapsing onto the mattress beneath the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am Cringe.. but i am free
> 
> comments/kudos always appreciated!


End file.
